fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge
Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge is the ninth main instalment of the Mario Kart series. It was developed by BlooP-OW for exclusive release on the Nintendo Switch. The game is the successor of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and several assets are taken directly from this game. Like other Mario Kart titles, Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge does introduce some new gimmicks like surfacing racing; also old features, like underwater, gliding, and zero gravity segments return. Much more emphasis has been placed on item usage, and the amount of items present in the game has been substantially increased from the past instalemnts. The Battle Mode from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe also returns, as does the Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS. Some new modes like 150cc Foggy and 150cc Backwards appear for Grand Pix, and Double Dash for Versus mode, that makes the returm of Mario Kart: Double Dash!! gameplay. New and Old Features Some old features from the other Mario Kart games returns: The fully 3-dimensional tracks, multiplayer, drifts and 150cc Mirror Mode (MK64); the single-player VS mode (MKSC); Two players racing in one kart (at one new mode at versus race called Double Dash) and unlockable characters and vehicles (MKDD); online multiplayer, Retro Cups that feature tracks from all past titles and Mission Mode (MKDS); save files, bikes, tricks, half-pipe ramps, the ability to look behind, and the Mario Kart Channel (MKWii); glider ramps, underwater racing, vehicle customization, and the ability to race with a first-person view (MK7); Palette Swaps (MKAGPDX), anti-gravity, Mario Kart TV, ATVs, Highlight Reels, Spin Boosts, the ability to switch from traditional to motion controls while racing, Stamps, 200cc, DLC (MK8), Ultra Mini-Turbo (MK8DX). Some new features were added, such as: *Surface racing: allows racers to race on the surface of water, lava or any other liquid; if there is a surface panel, that works like an anti-gravity panel, near the surface of water or lava, the player races at it's surface (if it does not appear, the player races underwater, or under other liquid, or needs to avoid lava and poisoned water). Just like in anti gravity mode, drivers receive a speed boost whenever they bump into other drivers or special bumpers found throughout the track. The surface usually has waves, so, the players can use them to do tricks. *150cc Foggy and 150cc Backwards for Grand Pix *Mario Kart Jukebox *Mario Kart Shop *Mario Kart Track Creator *Mario Kart Paint Gameplay Maintaining most elements from previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge is a kart-racing video game with a heavy emphasis on using items to hinder opposing racers. Players pick a character, which is placed in one of three different weight classes that determine the base stats of the character's vehicle. Players are then able to mix-and-match different customization pieces in order to create their vehicle, which they will then use to race around various obstacle course-like racetracks in an attempt to place first out of sixteen other racers. Players receive different amounts of points depending on their position at the end of the race; with the winner of the Grand Prix determined by the one with the most points overall. For the first time in the series, the game features 16 racers, as opposed to the 12 of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 or the 8 of all other titles in the series. Characters Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge features 79 playable characters (excluding the Pallette Swaps), the most of any game in the series, Characters are broken up into five weight classes, with their stats being changed to further categorize them. There are Feather, Light, Middleweight (Medium), Cruiser and Heavy racers. With the exception of crossover characters (Link, Villager, Isabelle, R.O.B., Don-chan, Mametchi, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Binky, Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl), all playable characters from all previous mainline instalments return. Some characters also have unlockable Pallete Swaps (these Pallete Swaps don't appear as rival racers). Some characters, like Fire Mario, Ice Luigi, Cat Peach and Tannoki Mario appears as Pallete Swaps, altough Dry Bowser, the skeleton version of the King Koopa, who appeared in MKAGPDX as a Pallete Swap appears as a normal character. The racers below are disposed in the deaful partner gropus for the Double Dash VS mode, which lets you play with two characters in a car. By general, the partners are default, having a default name to them. The player can however, switch the partner to it's liking. Starting racers The game begins with 16 racers (relative to the number of the racers' position, from 1st to 16th) and with the Mii racer (that can't be chosen in the player's first GP race) Unlockable Racers Unlocking Criteria To unlock the other races, the player must complete some standard criteria. Also, At the Mario Kart Shop, the player can buy the unlockable racer in exchange for 1000 coins, however, some racers do not appear at the shop. Pallete Swaps The Pallete Swaps are unlocked after the player unlocks the primary racer and when the player wins at least 1 cup with it's character. Gold Mario is unlocked with the Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires and Gold Glider in the Gold Pack. Mission Bosses Every level of the Mission mode feature a battle against one mid-boss, that appears in the middle of the level (on the mission X-X, except for Level 1), and one boss, that appears always on the end of the level (on the mission X-9) Courses Some new cups appear on the game, 2 nitro and 2 retro. Egg Cup and Bell Cup return from the DLC from Mario Kart 8, however, as unlockable cups (like Flower, Star, Banana and Leaf cups) and without the coexistence of nitro and retro courses. Crystal and Feather cups appear as new cups for the series. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Mode Stages The game have the option to choose the new arenas and some old arenas Boss Arenas The Mission Mode uses several locations for its Boss Battles, some of which were created for the Mission Mode and are not found anywhere else. *Grass Arena: Is where Goomboss is fought. The place is similar to the arena of the minigame Wiggler Bounce, from MP9. *Rock Arena: Is where Whomp King is fought. The place is similar to his arena on SMG2. *Sand Arena: Is where Eyerok is fought. The place is identical to the Sand Arena from MKDS. *Ice Arena: Is where both Chief Chilly and Baron Brrr are fought. The place is similar to Chief Chilly arena from SM64DS. *Water Arena: Is where Mollusque-Lanceur is fought. The place is similar to the arena of the minigame Mega Cheep Chomp's Shell Shock, from MP10. The battle occurs on the water surface. *Jungle Arena: Is where Peewee Piranha is fought. The place resembles Piranha Creeper Creek from SM3DW, being a platform surrounded by poisoned water. *Lava Arena: Is where both Boss Brolder and King Kaliente are fought. The place is similar to Boss Brolder arena from SM3DW, however, with a pool of lava in the middle (in both missions). *Metal Arena: Is where Prince Bully is fought. The arena resembles a bit the Water Arena from MKDS, however, it consists of a platform surrounded by mercury; also, there are no boundaries, allowing both the player and the boss to be knocked in the mercury (liquid metal). *Dark Arena: Is where Bouldergeist is fought. The place is similar to Bouldergeist arena from SMG. *Cloud Arena: Is where Lakithunder is fought. The place resembles Cloud Kingdom (Nimbus Area) from SMO (and also other sky locations, like World 7 from NSMBW, World 7 from NSMB, World 6 from SM3DW, World 5 from NSMB2), being a floating cloud-like platform, with other smaller clouds above. When the boss gets angry, the cloud turns darker, and the background will resemble to the King Lakitu's arena, with other dark clouds. This platform can also conduce electricity. *Gold Arena: Is where King Coin Coffer is fought. The places resembles the Crown World style from SM3DW. Items During a race, racers can drive through Item Boxes to be granted an item through a roulette. As previously stated, these items are the main focus of a race, as using them may hinder other racers and/or aid the player. These items vary in usefulness depending on the distance from the current frontrunner; with racers closer to the frontrunner receiving less-powerful items (like Bananas or Green Shells), while racers furthest from the frontrunner receiving the most powerful items in the game (like Spiny Shell and Lightning). A mechanic that returns from previous instalments is the ability to carry up to two items at once. With the ability to hold up to two items, racers can switch between the two of them at will. Old items New Items Items found on the track Karts Kart customization is a returning feature, in where it lets you change various parts of the karts, such as the car body, tires and gliders. Each combination sets a certain amount of stats, which are split into Speed, Acceleration, Weight, Handling and Traction. There are 3 types of vehicles: Karts, Bikes and ATVs. For the Double Dash Versus mode, vehicles will be altered so that 2 characters can be together in a single kart. The unlockable parts can be purchased, with the coins gathered in the races, in Mario Kart Shop. The Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires and Gold Glider are unlocked with Gold Mario in the Gold Pack. Karts *Standard Kart: the Standard kart of the game *Mine Cart: based on the Mine Carts from DKC series *Supermarket Trolley: based on a real life shopping cart *Starship Mario: based on Starship Mario from SMG2 *Mecha Odyssey: based on The Odyssey from SMO *Uponion: based on the enemie Uproot *Bowser Mobile: a replica of Bowser Mobile from SM3DW *Taxi Maxi: based on a real life taxi car *Brick Blocker: a kart made of Brick Blocks *Autobomber: based on Autobomb enemie from SMB2 *more coming soon... Bikes *Standard Bike: the Standard bike of the game *Maw-Ray: based on the enemie Maw-Ray *T-X: based on the T-Rex from SMO *Urban Mosquitoe: based on the enemie Urban Stingby *The Broom: based on Kamek's broom *Mini Rocket: based on the Mini Rocket from SMO *Motor Scooter: a replica of Motor Scooter from SMO *more coming soon... ATVs *Standard ATV: the Standard all terrain vehicle of the game *Football Rider: based on the enemie Chargin' Chuck *Ghost Clasher: based on the enemie Broozer *Paper Plane: based on Paper Mario's form of a paper plane *more coming soon... Tires Coming Soon... Gliders Coming Soon... Modes Grand Pix In this mode, drivers race against 15 other CPU players in a quest to finish first. There are diferent cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within fsixteen positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. The rank of the cup is determined on how well you've driven during the four races in a certain amount of time. Winning all the courses of a cup in the first place grants the player at least One-Star on the ranking of the cup. Along with the Mirror mode, the Backwards mode and the Foggy mode appears as 2 new engine classes Versus (VS) Versus is a free mode much like Grand Prix, as the player can race in a single course, or in a random order. Here the player can also set their own rules, which consists in: *Choose the appearence of items, or deactivating all of them *Choose the difficulty of the CPU racers, according to the Grand Prix engine classes *Choose the number of racers (from 6 to 16) *Choose the vehicles that can be used, if all of them, or only a specific kind of vehicle *Choose if there will be played courses on a random ordem, or in GP order, or even if they will be selected by the player *Choose the number of the races played (from 2 to 48) *Choose the number of teams on Team Mania (from 1 to 4), and the number of racers on each team (every team has to be the same number of racers) *Choose randomly each rule above Also, some modes of the VS mode can be selected, such as: Normal Versus Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix. Double Dash Racers can choose two characters and a vehicle to race in the circuits, on the mechnics of Mario Kart: Double Dash. Although it's basically the same a the Normal Versus. Team Mania The racers runs in teams, separated by colours (red, blue, yellow and black). The quanitiy of teams and racers at each team is also pre-determinated. Items only work against the other teams, so, it won't have any effect to the driver's team. Time Trial Time Trials allows the player to complete all the laps of a race course in the fastest time possible, only with three mushrooms. The game saves the player's records, and a Ghost for the combo that he or she used. Through Nintendo Network connection, the player can exchange his or her Ghosts to other players, compare their records, and even compete with their Ghosts. Up to fifteen Ghosts can be raced against at the same time, making it an 16-player race. The game has Normal Staff Ghosts and Expert Staff Ghosts, which appear in the Time Trials game mode. The Normal Staff Ghosts are available at the start, but when the player gets a time higher than the Normal Staff of a track, the Expert Staff Ghost of the same track will be unlocked. Unlock Expert Staff ghosts helps the player to obtain unlockable racers and Courses stamps. Battle Mode Battle Modes are considered a bunch of different minigames on Mario Kart style. They are played on special arenas rather than courses, named Battle Courses. In most modes the palyer can either play individual or split into teams; in this case, items only work against the other team, so, it won't have any effect to the driver's team. All the battle modes have 4 minutes. Mission Mode Missions mode is a returning single-player mode which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves nine levels, each containing seven "missions" and 2 boss battles. Almost always the ranks depend on how much time is left or taken. The last level contain one 10th and final mission. Sometimes, the player must use an unlockable runner that has not yet been unlocked to complete a mission (not all of them appear on the mode as playable), or race at a circuit that has not yet been unlocked. There are some kind of missions: *Driving through gates: Driving in between giant half wheels in the ground. Very often the player has to pass these gates in numerical order. *Collecting coins: Players must pick up all the coins set in the track. Players may lose these coins by some obstacle of such course. *Destroying item boxes: Players must run over Item Boxes. Usually the racer will obtain Mushrooms after taking a box. In some cases, Item Boxes will move, and the player will have to catch up with it. Other missions the player must take care not to pick up the Fake Item Boxes alongside real ones. *Performing tricks or miniturbos within a certain lap: More tricks (or miniturbos) are often required to finish, meaning a higher ranking. *Destroying enemies: Using stars, Bob-ombs, shells or other items to destroy specific enemies. *Racing CPU players: Item boxes contain mushrooms and stars that the CPU can't use - the key to win. *Pop opponents' balloons: Item boxes contain items that the CPU can't use - the key to win. CPU players will always get other items to self-defense or to attack the racer. Usually, the racers appears with 2, 3 or 4 Balloons, making the mission similar to Balloon Battle mode. *Boss/Miniboss Battle - Defeat one specific boss/miniboss at one arena (these arenas are not normal circuits). Using items is usually a must in boss battles. Usually both the player and the boss have a health space, much like in Mario Party series Sometimes player has to do some of those kind of mission on foggy, mirror, or backwards mode and, at some missions, the player has to act in double dash mode. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Mario Kart Channel The Mario Kart Channel is a feature in Mario Kart seires, where you can see: Mario Kart Shop At the shop, you can buy racers, and kart parts with coins you collect at your races. *Unlockable Racer: 1000 coins *Unlockable Kart, Bike & ATV: 500 coins *Unlockable Tire & Glider: 100 coins Mario Kart Jukebox It's where you can listen to the game soundtracks, including the other eight Mario Kart games soundtracks. Mario Kart TV It's a Miiverse integration, which allow players to share their replay videos and comment on others' videos. Also there you can see your saved videos. Mario Kart Online Players can race matches online against each other. This time players can race with random people both Worldwide and Continental, they can play in a Friend lobby, they can race against Time Trial Ghosts and they can start and participate in Tournaments. Players can set their own rules for tournaments. Mario Kart Track Creator Now the player can use the Mario Kart Track Creator to create your own tracks! And also you can share your tracks and play at others' tracks with Miiverse integration! Mario Kart Paint In that mode, players can customize their Miiverse posts creating pictures with the Stamps acquired in the game and now they can change an Stamp's size or paint it. They can also take photos of the gameplay an draw on them to post on Miiverse. Types of stamps: *Driver stamp: There is one stamp for each driver. You obtain one Stamp of one certain character winning at least one Grand Prix with it. **Pallete stamp: Some Pallete swamps also have one stamp. You obtain one Stamp of one Pallete Swap winning at least one Grand Prix with it. *Item stamp: There is one stamp for each item that can be used in the game. You get one by using the Item at GP mode at least once. *Course stamp: There is one stamp for each course in the game. You get one by defeating a Normal Staff Ghost in Time Trial in the specific stage. *Trophie stamp: By getting at least one-star ranking of that cup on every engine class (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 150cc Foggy, 150ccMirror, 150ccBackwards, 200cc), you get a Stamp of the trophie of that cup. *Boss stamp: There is one stamp for each boss in the Mission mode. You obtain the stamp by winning the misssion with an 3-Star Ranking. *Other stamps: Some stamps are already unlocked in the game, like in MK8. Gold Pack The Gold Pack is a pack that conitain the golden Pallete Swap of Mario, Gold Mario, and the gold kart parts: Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires and Gold Glider. That Gold Pack has a kind of unlocking criterias to be unlocked. If the player achieve all the following rules, it will receive all the awards of the Gold Pack: #Rank 1 Star or higher in all Engine Classes Cups in Grand Prix #Win at least once in all courses on Normal Versus, Double Dash and Team Mania in VS Mode #Unlock all Expert Staff Ghost Data records in Time Trials #Win all battle modes on every battle arena in Battle Mode #Rank 1 Star or higher in all Missions in Mission Mode #Unlock all characters and all Pallete Swaps (except for Gold Mario) #Unlock all karts, bikes, ATVs, tires and gliders (except the Gold ones) #Unlock all Stamps of Mario Kart Painting #Use all items of the game #Listen to all musics of Mario Kart Junkebox Soundtrack *Main Theme: *Main Menu: *Mario Kart Channel Menu: *Mario Kart Track Creator/Online Race Menu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOIpNGlxBC0 *Results: *Throphy: *GP/Mission Credits: Nitro Courses *Royal Stadium: *Mushroom Canyon: *Baby Circus: *Oceanic Lamode: *Mario Circuit: *Pianta Palms: *DK Ruins: *Flutter Garden: *Yoshi's Island: *Snowball Shipyard: *Sprixie World: *Birdo Station: *Koopa Tower: *Haunted Graveyard: *Jungle Falls: *Bob-omb Factory: *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom: *Hammer Dunes: *Metal Raceway: *Blargg Volcano: *New Donk City: *Airship Armada: *Bowser's Castle: *Rainbow Road: Retro Courses *SNES Choco Island 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8f90AvlwoQ *GBA Cheep-Cheep Island: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPmp98_6ans *3DS Daisy Hills: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUfqyqbkowg *Wii Toad's Factory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9i3tVM0iRg *GBA Broken Pier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q789ZIBEZjU *DS Shroom Ridge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puivkska2Zk *Wii DK Summit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxWOBeGVP18 *Wii U Dolphin Shoals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF8R2aU3Gtc *GCN Mushroom City: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjkmWfkfIGI *SNES Mario Circuit 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2KvOPlXF3E *WiiU Electrodome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IG76TYOQ_08 *3DS Rock Rock Mountain: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G3ThXnF6Dg *DS Mario Circuit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97slz-lTnKs *Wii Dry Dry Ruins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCWh74sEILY *GBA Bowser's Castle 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZHX6czhA3Q *GCN Wario Colosseum: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isNFJupcxS8 *3DS Rosalina's Ice World: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv5CkvcwmEo *GCN Bowser's Castle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flILYnv9-zY *Wii U Dragon Driftway: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FueT_LXFaEo *GBA Rainbow Road: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrbYyy-VhLQ *N64 Wario Stadium: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj02z-PXvVM *Wii U Bone Dry Dunes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8HcV15kszo *DS Bowser's Castle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkVU1Vb7rHw *GCN Rainbow Road: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEHYRcwazb0 Battle Stages *Mario Kart Arena: *Bob-omb Battlefield: *Stone Spike Canyon: *E. Gadd's Laboratory: *Rammerhead Archipelago: *Tostarena Town: *Paper Book: *Galaxy Colosseum: *SNES Battle Course 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoyyfO_o8HI *N64 Double Deck: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhpvRcoozM0 *GBA Battle Course 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0iTvVzLL7k *GCN Tilt-A-Kart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSAb2W_1Xsw *DS Tart Top: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQHj4OVkYRc *Wii Funky Stadium: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtxJnLPIBB8 *3DS Honeybee Hive: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXZ1-INXhEM *WiiU Lunar Colony: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17k2FHDgJIo Mission Levels *Mission Music: *Boss/Miniboss Intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSuPpDFBVSM *Boss/Miniboss Battle: *Boss/Minboss Defeated | Mission completed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0P23ECTQH4 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games by Explodio the BlooP-OW Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games